<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I thought that the sun would never rise again (but you proved me wrong) by Sacred__Oasis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435238">I thought that the sun would never rise again (but you proved me wrong)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred__Oasis/pseuds/Sacred__Oasis'>Sacred__Oasis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Ace Ahsoka Tano, Ace CT-7567 | Rex, Ace Rex, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka is Krell’s padawan, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Asexual Ahsoka Tano, Asexual CT-7567 | Rex, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Rex, Depression, F/M, Lots of Angst, Panic Attacks, Rex Needs a Hug, Self Harm, Suicide Attempts, They all need hugs, Trigger Warnings, idk - Freeform, maybe Plo Koon will be in this, please be careful when reading, ptsd probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred__Oasis/pseuds/Sacred__Oasis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Following rules shouldn’t be a problem.” Had it not been for the way she spoke, Rex would feel perfectly at ease, but… he was wary. Skywalker is reckless, but in the end he always made sure that his men were safe. Something about Krell and the way his Padawan seemed so distant concerned him, and he figured that it wouldn’t take long to see why. He’d just have to watch his back.</p><p>He gave his thanks and turned to go once more before he was stopped by a small “wait.”</p><p>He met her eyes and saw uncertainty floating around about them, but he also saw worry, the kind that made his heart and stomach drop.</p><p>“Be careful.”</p><p>To an outside ear the two words would seem like nothing more than well wishes to remain safe as they trudged onward in this war, but Rex picked up its true meaning. It was a warning, and one he fully intended to heed. He nodded and went about his way, off to spread the message to his brothers.</p><p>(AU in which Ahsoka is Krell’s Padawan)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224| Cody &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few notes for this fic:</p><p>* Ahsoka is Krell’s Padawan<br/>* Umbara happens earlier than in canon<br/>* Ahsoka is 15 during this.</p><p>* TRIGGER WARNINGS - this story will include sensitive subjects. Read tags for specifics.</p><p>(Disclaimer: I did not create/nor do I own Star Wars (The Clone Wars), or the characters in this fic. I’m simply a fan stomping around on the Lucas Films playground.)</p><p>Note! I did not come up with the majority of this dialogue. Most of it comes from the first episode of the Umbara Arc: Darkness on Umbara, Season 4, episode 7 of Star Wars The Clone Wars. (Thank you subtitles) The only thing that’s mine is the idea. I don’t own Star Wars (as stated above) nor the characters or original storyline. Thanks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka hadn’t been expecting this mission to be like all the others, it was simple after all, they just had to help support Kenobi’s battalion, so the likelihood of this campaign going south was slim- or so she thought. If her future self ever found out how to time travel, she would surely come back and smack present (or rather past) Ahsoka right in the face. The Togruta wasn’t really a hopeful person, but there were times where her faith was resparked, and this was one of those such times. Perhaps this would be a mission that didn’t result in her being threatened to be left behind, or getting hurt, or having to protect her men with her own body while simultaneously pretending that they meant nothing to her. Master Krell didn’t like it when anyone acknowledged the clones as people, and so Ahsoka could only do so much to help them without getting in trouble herself. They all seemed to understand for the most part, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. Jedi were supposed to be compassionate after all, right?</p><p>Unfortunately for her, her optimism was greatly misplaced. Well, mostly misplaced. In the end, something good did come of it all, but not until after she had to go through immense amounts of pain and suffering. Go figure. Of course there was a catch. With Master Krell there was always a catch, that usually being a high death toll or lots of scars littering her form, both mentally and physically. You see, the Besalisk Jedi Master had never actually wanted a Padawan. To him, she was nothing more than a burden, a liability. He had not been given an option in training her, the council had basically just shipped her over to him with nothing more than a brief warning. They were running low on Jedi who were able to teach the new generation she supposed. </p><p>Of course Krell had tried to get rid of her, but he could not easily do so in a way that wouldn’t immediately come off as suspicious. She had been injured nearly beyond repair many times before, and yet it seemed to be the will of the Force that kept her bound to this universe for she made a miraculous recovery each and every time, much to her Masters' displeasure. However, with her constant revivals came constant losses. Most in Krell’s battalion had just enough fight left in them that they were willing to make sacrifices for her, and she did not take that lightly. The last who had faced the wrath of the General had been Patch, a medic who she may have at one point considered to be a friend. He had gone against orders in order to save her life as she bled out on the battlefield, but that did not come without consequence. Needless to say she didn’t see him again, but she mustn’t dwell on the past, not if she wants to be a good Padawan anyways. Good Padawan’s follow orders.</p><p>As for Ahsoka, her spirit had long been broken. It was hard to have hope when every glimpse of a light in this dark world seemed to be snuffed out immediately, leaving her to be bathed in shadows. Any friends she had ever made, every <em> brother </em>she had gotten to know, lay dead, buried in graves long forgotten. She wanted to remember them, but some days that was too much. If she remembered, she’d feel pain, and so she did her best to lock it all away. Sometimes it was better to feel numb. It made her life a lot easier. She couldn’t help but wonder what the point of it all was. Sometimes she wondered if her life meant anything at all.</p><p>She needed help, she knew this, but she couldn’t simply walk into the council chambers and confess every wrongdoing that she had ever witnessed. No one would even believe her anyways. She wasn’t sure if she even believed herself half the time. Ahsoka constantly had to remind herself that if she was in pain, it was probably because she deserved it. At least, master Krell always made a point of saying she deserved it, and yet, there was always this nagging thought in the back of her head that told her all of this was wrong. But one mere thought is equal to one mere credit in a stack of millions, it was quickly drowned out and forgotten.</p><p>And so she would not ask for help, she would just have to wait for help to come to her.</p><p>If it ever came at all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Umbara was nothing more than a misty haze, the only light able to penetrate the atmosphere being from the explosions coming from either side. The technology the Umbarans possessed was unlike anything Rex had ever seen. If it wasn’t taking out rows of his brothers as if they were nothing more than cheap plastic toys, he might even dare say he’d find it fascinating. The 501st had never been one to shy away from a challenge, but this campaign was already proving to be difficult. It would certainly gather heavy losses, a fact that upset the Captain greatly, but he did not let it make him lose sight of the task at hand. He had a job to do. </p><p>General Skywalker was like a beacon of hope in this desolate landscape, his lightsaber cutting down enemy upon enemy. If it had not been for him, Rex and his men certainly would have had no chance of ever seeing the light of Coruscant again. Speaking of the Jedi Knight, Rex turned to him, relaying data of the terrain.</p><p>“This map has a ridge at 23 degrees north, northwest.”</p><p>Skywalker continued to effortlessly deflect blaster bolts, the trusty Captain taking aim beside him.</p><p>“Good. We can use it as a staging area.”</p><p>The pair ran off ahead, the rest of the men calling out and running just behind them. Rex kept his Deecee’s pointed at the enemy, and called over his shoulder, “keep movin’. We’ve got to claim that ridge. The other battalions are counting on us!”</p><p>As his brothers cheered on, Rex couldn’t help but wonder if the others were faring any better. It was too soon in the mission to determine its outcome, but between the advanced machinery and knowledge of the landscape that the Umbarans held over them, he couldn’t help but be concerned.</p><p>Explosions of pulsing light filled the air and plummeted to the ground, shaking the earth. “Don’t stray too far. The enemy could have the whole place rigged with traps,” Skywalker noted.</p><p>“I can’t even see the enemy!” Someone called out.</p><p>Rex had to muffle a snort. <em> Yeah, neither can we, </em>he couldn’t help but think wryly. This was just getting better and better, wasn’t it?</p><p>Over the echoes of gunfire, Rex could just barely make out Jesse making a jab at Tup about the Umbarans, something about them being shadow people. Shadow people indeed, they were near impossible to see besides the faint glow of their masks.  And that’s when he noticed it.</p><p>“Everybody take cover!” He shouted.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he could see Fives and another clone he couldn’t quite make out being dragged into the air by some vile creature. Fives managed to feed it an explosive and wiggle free, but not before the other had lost his life. Rex released an inaudible sigh. This was <em> not </em> going well.</p><p>They had managed to reach a trench that overlooked what appeared to be a mini forest filled with red-lit trees. It was almost pretty in an odd and mystical sort of way, but it did nothing to ease his fast-growing hatred for this place. His general peered through a pair of micro-binoculars as Rex remained at his left side. Despite the fact that they were given a brief moment of rest, he refused to sit. He needed to do something to help keep his anxiety down.</p><p>“General Kenobi’s battalion, sir?” The clone Captain asked in curiosity.</p><p>“They’re pushing towards the capital,” came the response. “We’ll need to move out as soon as the men are ready.”</p><p>Rex gave a slight nod before turning to an approaching clone. He was newer, not quite a shinie, but new enough that he was still uptight and stiff with regulations. Dogma, he thinks it is. Rather fitting name if he did say so himself.</p><p>“All platoons have reported in, General.” The clone stated, body rigid in parade rest.</p><p>“Get some rest,” Skywalker ordered.</p><p>“Thank you, sir. I’m fine.”</p><p>Rex resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He couldn’t help but wonder who named his brother, because he wanted nothing more than to congratulate that man on his accuracy. Uptight indeed. “The general’s giving you an order, Dogma.”</p><p>“Of course sir.” With that he walked off.</p><p>Rex allowed himself a small smile at that before turning back to his Jedi. “He’s wound tight, but he’s loyal.”</p><p>Skywalker chuckled, half focused on scoping out the land, and half focused on the conversation at hand. “He kind of reminds me of you,” he added with an almost knowing look.</p><p>The captain looked away. “Maybe… back in the day.” He almost laughed at the irony of that statement for multiple reasons. For starters, back in the day only meant about a year or so ago thanks to his accelerated aging. That, and had it not been for missions like the one Saleucami, Rex could probably say in confidence that he too would still have similar thoughts and sentiments.</p><p>He didn’t have time to give that much more thought as a sudden commotion shook him from his reverie.</p><p>“Ambush! They’re behind us.” Someone called out before they were immediately shot down. Rex sprung into action, his mind settling back into combat mode.</p><p>“The enemy’s circled behind us.” Fives, the ARC trooper supplied. Great.</p><p>Rex shoved his helmet back on his head. “Everybody, we must defend our backs!” He yelled, hoping that the men caught word of what he was shouting over the screams of heavy artillery and dying clones. The captain kept his back pressed to the trench beside his General. “I’ve called in an air strike on the enemy positions.” </p><p>“Let’s hope they’re not too busy helping Obi-Wan.”</p><p>“There’s an opening to our south. I recommend we move all platoons off the ridge in case the air strike overshoots.”</p><p>“Good thinking, Rex.” And with that they swiftly jumped to their feet. “Everyone, move out now!”</p><p>The dark landscapes helped to provide cover while simultaneously being their downfall. Thankfully just about all of the men had been able to make their way over to the new position. “All here, sir,” he told the General after taking stock of the situation.</p><p>“Stay covered. We have to hold this position.”</p><p>They all paused for a moment, waiting to see if relief would come at last, if only it was temporary.</p><p>A beat.</p><p>And then, there they were, zooming across the sky. Rex let himself relax slightly, not realizing how tense he had been moments before.</p><p>“Glad we got off that ridge.”</p><p>Rex seconded that. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Rex soon began to lose track of the time as they pushed onward. Before he knew it, he was standing before an approaching gunship next to a very confused Anakin. Whatever was going on came as a surprise. He did not like surprises, and clearly the General didn’t like them much either judging by his face. </p><p>Out of the ship jumped a Besalisk Jedi, and beside him a small orange-skinned Togruta with blue and white lekku. If he thought he had been off-put by this new generals' burning eyes, then he was even more shocked by the girl's appearance. She was a Padawan he presumed, for she stood at the Besalisk’s side and had two lightsabers attached to either sides of her hips. But there was something strange about her, concerning almost. She wore a gray one piece that fit snug to her body and covered her from her neck to half way through her thighs where they cut off into shorts. A belt was wrapped around her waist where her weapons rested, and she wore black sleeves that covered her hands like grips that reached all the way up to her biceps before stopping at just before the shoulder. Finally, she had a pair of black leggings and boots to match. </p><p>But it was not her outfit that bothered him, (although he couldn’t help but notice the way it seemed to almost engulf her, the dark colors making it look like it could swallow her small body whole at a moments notice) no, it was the way her blue eyes looked so lifeless and dull, only made more prominent by the dark bags hanging under her eyes.</p><p>She looked tiny. Hopeless. Afraid? He didn’t know, but something about this all screamed one thing: <em> warning</em>. Rex spared a glance towards his own General, to which it seems he made a similar assessment. He seemed wary too.</p><p>“General Krell’s here?” He heard Dogma murmur.</p><p>“Something big must be going on,” Fives replied with confusion evident in his tone.</p><p>“General Krell,” The Jedi knight greeted, “my thanks for the air support.”</p><p>“Indeed General Skywalker.” Krell’s deeper voice almost seemed to contain a hint of a growl. Whatever it was, it set him on edge, more so than before. “The locals have proven to be more resourceful than anticipated.”</p><p>
  <em>You could say that again.</em>
</p><p>Anakin caught on quickly. “But that’s not the reason for your visit.”</p><p>“No. The Council has ordered you back to Coruscant, effective immediately.”</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>As if he heard his thoughts, Skywalker shook his head in disbelief and asked “what? Wh-why?”</p><p>“I’m afraid a request was made by the Supreme Chancellor, and the Council obliged,” came the smooth reply. “That is all they would tell me.”</p><p>Rex spared the General a look of uncertainty, one that he found was matched when he caught his eye. “Well, I can’t just leave my men.”</p><p>Krell blinked. Those eyes. The captain did not trust those eyes. “I’ll be taking over in the interim.”</p><p>Rex’s stomach dropped, but he still managed to ground out a response of his own, “don’t worry about a thing, sir. We’ll have this city under Republic control by the time you’re back.”</p><p>General Skywalker visibly relaxed at that, not seeming to be able to see through Rex’s false confidence. “Master Krell, this is Rex, my first in command. You won’t find a finer or more loyal trooper anywhere,” he introduced. The captain couldn’t help but feel his chest swell with pride under his Jedi’s appraise, only for it to be immediately tamped out upon seeing Krell’s face once more.</p><p>“Good to hear that. This is Padawan Tano.” The Besalisk gave a vague gesture to the Togruta. If Rex hadn’t been paying close attention, he would have missed the way she stiffened upon the mention of her name before visibly forcing herself to relax. Something wasn’t right here. He didn’t like this. Not one bit. “I wish you well Skywalker.” If Rex had less dignity and pride, then he was sure that in that moment he would have begged for his General to stay, but he did not. He simply watched as he walked away, entered the gunship, and left the battlefield.</p><p>Rex gave his head a light shake. He needed to get his priorities straight and set his concerns aside, if only for this instance. First impressions were everything after all. He dug through his memories to try to dig up everything he could on this Jedi General, although the only thing he could remember was high casualty rates. And high success rates of course, but the amount of men lost seemed to stick out like a sore thumb.</p><p>“Your reputation precedes you, General. It’s an honor to be serving with you.” While the second part of that statement was certainly false, he made an effort to not let his discomfort show. </p><p>“I find it very interesting, Captain, that you are able to recognize the value of honor, for a clone.” </p><p>‘<em>For a clone’</em></p><p>Wait- what? Rex froze at the spot, looking up at the General in disbelief and confusion.</p><p>“Stand at attention when I address you,” Krell demanded.</p><p>He immediately shifted his stance until the order had been complied. There was nothing wrong with following rules and being strict, not at all, but the words wouldn’t stop ringing in his head. ‘<em> For a clone.’ </em>  What did he <em> mean </em>by that?</p><p>“Your flattery is duly noted, but it will not be rewarded.” <em> Pardon? </em> “There’s a reason my command is so effective. And it’s because I do things by the book.” <em> Clearly. </em>“And that includes protocol. Have all platoons ready to move out immediately. That is all.”</p><p>Rex caught the look Fives was giving him. This ought to be good. <em> The men are not going to like this at all.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Rex knew that he should probably prioritize preparing the men at the moment, but his curiosity was beginning to get the better of him. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. He approached the Togruta cautiously, picking up on her anxiety. She had noticed him walking up to her, and yet she made no comment on the fact. </p><p>He gave a brief salute before addressing her. “Sir. Tano, was it?”</p><p>She shifted her weight from foot to foot, casting her gaze down. There was an ever so slight nod, but no words were actually spoken. Odd.</p><p>“Could you possibly tell me a bit about Krell’s methods so I could better understand what I’m working with here?” He tried to keep his tone light so as not to scare her, but it seemed that it was no use. She didn’t do much but blink up at him and fidget with her outfit. It was frustrating, but he knew there must be a reason for her silence. Perhaps she was mute? It was not his place to ask, and so he would not. </p><p>He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should turn to leave before he saw her open her mouth to speak.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka didn’t like this. They were just supposed to be giving support on the sidelines, but before she could even say ‘Umbara’ her master had informed her that they were moving to a different location as they were needed elsewhere. And that meant leaving the battalion behind. Again. She wasn’t sure how many of their faces she’d see again. Would they die here in battle, or were they going to be recalled back to Coruscant? She did not know, she could only hope it was the latter for their sake.</p><p>As they approached the landing site, Ahsoka could make out a group of clones, all matching with blue and white armor. The 501st. She had heard many a tale about the battalion, they were somewhat of legends among clones, a fact that she had learned when she overheard members of her own platoon talking about them giddily one campaign in hushed whispers. Two of the figures, however, caught her attention more than the rest. A Jedi knight, the one and only Chosen One: Anakin Skywalker. It was impossible to be in the republic and not hear anything about The Hero With No Fear. If she was being honest, the thought that she was even <em> seeing </em>him made her heart soar with excitement, because duh, it was Anakin freaking Skywalker.</p><p>The other figure was a clone, most likely a captain or commander, who had closely cropped bleach blonde hair, and stood tall in a way that made him seem proud, but not arrogant. Something about him intrigued her, but she saved that thought for later. No use in pondering over someone who was probably going to die anyways. <em> (She couldn’t help but pity the lot of them, they had no idea what was coming.)</em></p><p>The moment they touched the ground, she could feel her heart pang with steadily increasing anxiety. They had a mission ahead, one that she was very much <em> not </em> looking forward to. So, she made herself into a steel wall, and sealed away her thoughts in an effort to keep her raging worries at bay. She could not afford to falter. Ahsoka then realized that in her attempt to calm herself, she had completely zoned out. <em> Oops. </em> At least it appeared no one had paid any notice to the Togruta, so she was safe for now. It seemed they were wrapping up introductions, so she couldn’t have missed too much. Tuning in the conversation at hand she was able to learn that the clone before her was named Rex. <em> Rex. </em>She found that she liked the name.</p><p>“-Padawan Tano.” <em> Oh no- did she do something wrong? I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry- please-</em></p><p>She stiffened, a feeling she had become greatly accustomed to over time washing over her body: fear. Breath in, breathe out. She forced her body to relax, nothing could happen when there was another Jedi around. They wouldn’t allow her to get hurt, right? It was then that the realization settled in that he was most likely just introducing her to the others. <em> Good, I’m ok… </em> She struggled to get her breathing more steady as they continued to converse before her. All Ahsoka could do in the moment was practice the breathing exercises Patch had taught her long ago.  <em> Breathe in for four, hold for seven, breathe out for eight. </em>Little by little she regained her footing and the fog that filled her mind began to recede back into its corner. With the first realization came the second, Skywalker was supposed to be leaving, recalled by the council to do another mission, which meant that the only person who could shield her from the darkness without consequence was going away. She was going to be alone again- </p><p>Ahsoka didn’t allow herself to think as the Jedi Knight left the field. She couldn’t think, not if she wanted to get through this anyways.</p><p>“Your reputation precedes you, General.”</p><p>Ahsoka internally winced. The clone, Skywalker’s first in command, Rex, had walked up to Krell and attempted to engage in a conversation with him. Rule number one of serving with her master was essentially don’t speak unless spoken too. She could only hope they’d learn quickly, she doesn’t want to see the light in their eyes dim when they realize there’s nothing they can do but listen and obey.</p><p>“It is an honor to be serving with you.”</p><p>
  <em>Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking- you’re going to get hurt.</em>
</p><p>“I find it very interesting, Captain, that you are able to recognize the value of honor, for a clone.”</p><p>Ahsoka wished she could say she was surprised by his dismissal, but she wasn’t. She held her breath in anticipation, hoping that this would all sort itself out pleasantly. Rex glanced up at the General, shock evident in his eyes. She wanted to apologize to him, explain to him the rules that came with serving with Krell so he’d understand and be safe- but that meant talking, and talking wasn’t safe, talking meant disobeying, and she didn’t want to hurt, so- she remained silent, no matter how much her mind berated her for it.</p><p>“Stand at attention when I address you.” Rex followed the order immediately, much to Ahsoka’s great relief. </p><p>“Your flattery is duly noted, but it will not be rewarded. There’s a reason my command is so effective.” <em> Effective, huh? </em> Faces of dead men popped up into the forefront of her mind. Companions. Friends. Brothers. All gone. <em> Hundreds of deaths, and you still say your command is effective? Do these men mean anything to you? </em> Those were the questions she used to ask herself in the beginning, but she learned the answers to them pretty quickly. He did not care- he never did, and she highly doubted he ever would. There was no use questioning it anymore. Questioning his word meant disloyalty, and she <em> was not </em>disloyal. Good Padawan’s follow orders.</p><p>“-And it’s because I do things by the book. And that includes protocol. Have all platoons ready to move out immediately. That is all.”</p><p>Ahsoka sighed, sending a silent prayer to the beings in the force to help these men get through this. If they questioned their orders, it would result in their deaths, something that she and her own men knew all too well, but this battalion still had life in them. She wished for them to keep their spark.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A part of Ahsoka was really curious about the 501st. The small pieces inside of her that still held onto faith wanted to burst out in curiosity and ask them all sorts of questions, like what was Skywalker like? What missions have you been on? What’s the weirdest planet you’ve ever been too? But- the larger part of her that had long since broken down into silence wished for them to pay no attention to her. Talking was too much, it was easier to just be invisible and go unnoticed. </p><p>When Rex approached her, she panicked- not full blown panic, but enough to set her on edge and wish she could disappear from his line of sight. <em> Please go away, please go away, please- </em>spoiler alert, he did not go away. </p><p>“Sir,” he greeted, “Tano, was it?” </p><p>She met his gaze for the briefest of seconds. His eyes- they were gold, or perhaps amber? They were fascinating, like dripping pools of honey that portrayed such a warmth that almost made her let her guard down. <em> Almost. </em></p><p>Ahsoka shifted in discomfort, refusing to meet his face again and just instead went for a nod. That’s good enough, right? <em> Maybe he’ll go away now.</em></p><p>That was wishful thinking of course.</p><p>“Could you possibly tell me a bit about Krell’s methods so I could better understand what I’m working with here?”</p><p>She wanted too, really she did- he sounded nice enough, but… as much as she wanted to help them, helping meant getting invested in them, which meant attachment, which meant grieving when they died- and that’s a lot. Besides, helping them probably breaks at least twenty of Krell’s rules, and she can’t break rules. She could feel his eyes burning into her as if they were trying to see through her very soul. Ahsoka couldn’t do much more than fidget with her belt, hoping that he’d take the hint and leave.</p><p>And he did. He turned to leave, but before he did she snuck another glimpse at his face, only to see something in his eyes. Disappointment. Thinking rationally, she probably could draw the conclusion that that was more to do with the situation rather than anything else, but in these times her common sense tended to take short walks out of air locks, and so, she immediately assumed he was disappointed in her. She didn’t want to upset him.</p><p>Ahsoka opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out, most likely a side effect from a lack of use. Instead, she reached a hand out to gently grab his arm. Only when he paused and turned back to face her did she regret her decision, she had no idea what to do or say, or-</p><p>Calm. She had to remain calm. Releasing another sigh, she attempted to speak again.</p><p>“What do you want to know?” She winced at how much her voice cracked and how quiet it sounded. It was barely above a whisper, but thankfully he heard it. Good. She would have lost her nerve if she had to repeat herself.</p><p>“Anything you can tell me would be beneficial.” He gave her a light smile, as if encouraging her to continue.</p><p>She liked that smile. </p><p>Ahsoka shifted once more, debating her next words. What she really wanted to say was something along the lines of, <em> oh ya know, Krell hates clones and would prefer that none of you existed, so I’d keep an eye open, and he would really appreciate it if I somehow died this campaign because I’m nothing more than a weight carrying him down, and- </em>she cut off that line of thought.</p><p>“Do whatever master Krell tells you. He doesn’t like it when we don’t listen.” The second part was added with hesitation and was mumbled more so under her breath, but it seems he had caught it for he raised an eyebrow, clearly puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Following rules shouldn’t be a problem.” Had it not been for the way she spoke, Rex would feel perfectly at ease, but… he was wary. Skywalker is reckless, but in the end he always made sure that his men were safe. Something about Krell and the way his Padawan seemed so distant concerned him, and he figured that it wouldn’t take long to see why. He’d just have to watch his back.</p><p>He gave his thanks and turned to go once more before he was stopped by a small “wait.”</p><p>He met her eyes and saw uncertainty floating around about them, but he also saw worry, the kind that made his heart and stomach drop.</p><p>“Be careful.”</p><p>To an outside ear the two words would seem like nothing more than well wishes to remain safe as they trudged onward in this war, but Rex picked up its true meaning. It was a warning, and one he fully intended to heed. He nodded and went about his way, off to spread the message to his brothers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Rex found that Umbara was not a place that was growing on him in the slightest. In fact, the longer he stayed here, the more he began to detest it, a sentiment that seemed to be shared among everyone. Except for maybe Krell of course who seemed indifferent to it all. They had set out minutes before, but the walk already seemed to be taxing on the men. That, or perhaps morale was just dwindling with the loss of Skywalker, it was hard to tell.</p><p>“Quicken that pace, battalion! This isn’t some training course on Kamino,” the Jedi all but barked.</p><p>“The new general has a way with words,” a very peeved Fives grumbled.</p><p>“He’s just trying to keep us on schedule.” Rex wished the words coming out of his own mouth sounded more convincing. </p><p>“By raising everyone’s ire?” <em> Fives has a point there.</em></p><p>Rex recalled Tano’s earlier words: <em> ‘do whatever master Krell tells you. He doesn’t like it when we don’t listen,’ </em> and <em> ‘be careful.’ </em>He needed to get Fives to understand.</p><p>“Either way, he’s in charge, and we’ve got a job to do. Just treat him with respect, and we’ll all get along fine.” Rex felt like he was lying through his teeth. Just how much of that did he actually believe?</p><p>Fives tapped Rex on the arm before pointing up at something. “Do you see that?”</p><p>It only took a moment for him to notice it. Some <em> thing </em> was flying through the air, and it was coming straight towards them.</p><p>“Yeah. Ready your weapons.”</p><p>As soon as the creatures were within range, they began blasting in an attempt to swiftly kill them. None of the shots hit, the two beings being too fast and nimble for them. A trooper was carried off by one of them, a scream sounding before he was too far away to be heard anymore. </p><p>Before Rex could even blink, Krell had jumped on one of the creature's backs and made quick work of disposing of it with his two dual lightsabers. They would be pretty if they didn’t seem so threatening. The clone was dropped almost immediately, Fives rushing to help him up. </p><p>“Anyone else want to stop and play with the animals?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Didn’t think so. Now keep moving!”</p><p>Rex did <em> not </em>enjoy this.</p><p>Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and before he knew it, they’d been walking for nearly half a day. In that moment, he forgot about the Padawan’s warning entirely, his men’s health taking precedence in his mind. (As it should)</p><p>And so, he voiced his concerns, only for Krell to brush it off and insist that they needed to keep moving. But the worst part about it was not the fact that he had denied them rest, no, Rex had pretty much anticipated that, but what he did not expect was to be called by his number. His number- as if his name meant nothing. As if <em> he </em>meant nothing.</p><p>‘<em>Be careful.’ </em> </p><p>Exactly <em> how careful? </em>he found himself asking. </p><p>His worries were nothing more than irritations to the General, the needs of the men seeming to cease to exist in Krell’s mind entirely.  He spared a glance at Tano, and their eyes met.</p><p>Her gaze held a clear message: ‘back off’.</p><p>“If we fail, everyone fails. Do you understand this? Do all of you understand this?”</p><p>Rex understood persistence. He understood the necessity of this mission, and the importance of its outcome, what he did not understand- could not understand, was the fact that Krell waved them off as if they were just a bunch of battle droids who did not feel nor think for themselves. But they weren’t just some piece of tech, they were flesh and blood. They were <em> alive.</em></p><p>But no matter how angry he was, he did not speak out. Why? Because the longer they served under <em> His </em>command, the more he saw exactly why Tano had felt the need to warn him. To Krell, they weren’t people, they were exactly what the Kaminoans had trained them to believe they were: expendable. Of course, Rex always understood this fact, all of his brothers did, and yet, Skywalker took this notion, cast it aside, and made the men realize that they were still beings.</p><p>To Krell, they were nothing.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka remained by Krell’s side the entire time. Even as she was finally, <em> finally, </em> offered rest, she knew she could not accept it. Well, she <em> could, </em>but she had an inkling that that would only result in being told off later. It was best to avoid upsetting her master. When Rex approached the pair, Ahsoka couldn’t help but tense. While he accepted her warning, he clearly did not take it to heart.</p><p>“Sir, we’re ready to bring our forward platoons in for a surgical strike on the city’s defenses.”</p><p><em>Uh oh. </em> Moments before, her master had informed her in the… change of plans. She could see what he was doing a mile away- it’s what he always did. Increase the speed at which the objective would be completed, but also increase the casualty rate. Why? Because he <em> could. </em> Because he simply didn’t <em> care. </em>It use to sicken her, it still does somewhat, but she’s just so numb to it all at this point, and yet, somehow it’s different this time. Perhaps it’s because it’s not her battalion who have almost completely lost their light. This battalion still fought with thunder.</p><p><em>Not for much longer. </em>It was a dark and sad thought, but she’s seen people break under Krell’s command. It’s only a matter of time before the same thing happens to the 501st. The thought made her frown. </p><p>“There won’t be any need, Captain.”</p><p>“Sir?” His voice was laced with confusion, a drop of concern lacing its way into his tone.</p><p>“All platoons will execute a forward assault along the main route of the city.” Krell gestured to the path with a pointed hand.</p><p>“But, sir, General Skywalker’s plan,”</p><p>She gave him a pointed look in the hopes that he’d stop, but if he noticed her, he paid no attention to it and continued.</p><p>“-was to surprise them with multiple attacks.”</p><p>
  <em>Stop.</em>
</p><p>“If we come in from the main route they’re likely to engage us in a full frontal assault.”</p><p>Ahsoka froze like a Loth Cat in headlights.</p><p>The predator circled its prey. “Change of plans, Captain. I’m in command now.”</p><p><em>Danger, danger, danger, </em>the Force screamed.</p><p>“With all due respect, General, we don’t know what we are up against. It might be wiser to think first.</p><p>Her eyes went wide in shock. <em> Did he just- insult master Krell?</em></p><p>“Are you questioning my order?”</p><p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p><p>A holo map appeared with the wave of a hand. “This battalion will take the main road straight to the capitol. You will not stop and you will not turn back regardless of the resistance you meet. We will attack them with all our troops, not some sneak attack with a few men.”</p><p>
  <em>Please, stop.</em>
</p><p>“That is my order, and you will follow it explicitly.” (<em> or else </em>, were the words left unspoken.)</p><p>
  <em>Please calm down.</em>
</p><p>“Do I make myself clear, CT-7567?”</p><p>
  <em>Stop!</em>
</p><p>Two heads turned to face the Padawan, a small orange hand coming to cover her mouth in shock. She hadn’t meant to project that thought. <em> Uh oh.</em></p><p>Rex turned back to face Krell. “Yes, General.”</p><p>She sighed in relief. <em> Thank the Force. </em> </p><p>“Now engage!”</p><p>With a salute, he was off, leaving her with a rather angry Krell.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p><br/>
The glowing path helped to light the dark roads as they pressed forward. Rex tried to tune it out, but the arguments the men were making kept drifting to his ears. He was glad to know he wasn’t the only one with concerns, but the fact that they were voicing them without a care in the world made him nervous.</p><p>“I know you think this is a bad idea.” That was Fives speaking, go figure.</p><p>“I raised my objection to General Krell’s plan, but he didn’t agree. So this is it.” Speaking of said General, he and the Padawan were nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t blame Tano for not being present as he was positive she was ordered to stay behind, but Krell on the other hand, what was his excuse? He’d like to know.</p><p>“Well, what if he’s wrong? Then what?” <em> Then what? </em>He had no idea. They were in way over their heads.</p><p>“This isn’t the time for a debate. Right now, we have to stay alert.” And it was true, they had no clue what the Umbarans were planning, and so, caution.</p><p>“Eh, it’s too quiet out there,” Tup pointed out. That in of itself made Rex’s skin crawl. ‘Quiet’ did not exist in a war zone. Something was about to happen, and whatever that may be could not be good.</p><p>Suddenly, an explosion rang out, a scream, undoubtedly from a clone, accompanying it. And then another.</p><p>Rex and Fives threw themselves to the floor, attempting to avoid the debris. “Mines! Nobody move!” Rex called out. The rest of the men swiftly followed suit and dropped down. When they were certain they were clear, they cautiously got to their feet and began to scan the area. </p><p>“Oz is down.”</p><p>“So is Ringo.”</p><p>Beneath his helmet, Rex sighed. The moment he heard the change in plans, he just <em> knew </em> that it was going to be rough on the men. If Skywalker was here, then the casualties sustained would be <em> so </em>much lower. No point in daydreaming about the what if’s as of right now though.</p><p>He turned to Fives. “Can you sweep ‘em?”</p><p>The ARC trooper set to work, searching about the path. “There are more over here. Looks like the whole road’s been booby trapped.”</p><p>“Everyone watch your step.” Although that kind of went without saying.</p><p>Rex had hoped that there wouldn’t be any other issues along the way. Oh how wrong he had been to hope. A flash of pulsing light shot across the sky before cashing down, scattering the earth upon impact. As if things couldn’t already be worse, Umbarans poured out from everywhere and nowhere, effectively trapping them.</p><p>“We’re completely exposed!” <em> This is bad. Where the Kriff was the General?</em></p><p>“Hold your ground!” Rex <em> hated </em>this. He felt like a whiny cadet as he silently begged for Skywalker to come back. This wasn’t going to end well for anyone if this is how the rest of the campaign was going to go. Shot after shot, explosion after explosion, both brothers and Umbarans fell to the ground, limp and lifeless, and yet, they just kept coming. An endless outpour of enemies from every direction. They were in such a bad position- how were they supposed to get the upper hand here?</p><p>“We don’t have any cover!” </p><p>That got Rex thinking. “We need to pull back. Get them to follow us. If we can draw them out, we can see them. If we can see them, we can hit them. All squads, pull back now!”</p><p>With that, they backed off, preparing to strike when the time was right. “Get ready! Here they come!”</p><p>Now with the addition of cover, and… reinforcements? <em> When did they show up? </em>Not that he’s complaining- they were able to make quick work of the Umbarans. “Stand fast. Hit ‘em with everything you’ve got.”</p><p>“They’re falling back!” <em> Thank the gods.</em></p><p>Just as quickly as they had come, they had gone. The price had been paid for it though, for bodies littered the area. Adrenaline faded into exhaustion, but he could not relax. Not yet. He knew Krell was approaching before he saw him, but that did not stop him from shivering at the permanent darkness that seemed to trail around the Besalisk.</p><p>“CT-7567, do you have a malfunction in your design? You’ve pulled your forces back from taking the capital city.” <em> Rex </em>holstered his blasters and stared up at the General, suddenly grateful that his face was hidden behind his helmet because he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to contain the burning anger painted across it.</p><p>“The enemy now has control of this route. This entire operation has been compromised, because of your failure!” If Rex had any less control he would have snorted and spat <em> ‘this whole operation was compromised when you showed up,’ </em>right in his face. But he refrained, although, he must admit that it was a bit of a struggle.</p><p>“General Krell, in case you haven’t noticed, Captain Rex just saved this platoon. Surely you won’t fail to recognize that.” Rex was grateful for Fives’ intervention, but one look at a horror struck Tano who was watching from the sidelines, made his whole body go rigid with apprehension.</p><p>Krell slowly turned, his tone menacing and dangerous. “ARC-5555, stand down.” In the blink of an eye, a green lightsaber was ignited, maybe about a foot form the trooper’s face. Rex’s stomach became a black hole of anxiety in that moment, threatening to expand and swallow him up. </p><p>“Sir, yes, sir.” Thankfully, Fives realized that it was in his best interests to back off, and did so. Perhaps it was because he had a <em> karking lightsaber </em>next to his face that could easily separate his head from his body in a single fluid motion, but who knows.</p><p>When the knots in his gut dissipated it turned to anger. “Sir, if I may address your accusation.” Rex fought hard to keep his tone neutral, but it was slipping. He didn’t dare look the Togrutan Padawan in the face, not wanting to see her reaction. “I followed your orders, even in the face of a plan that was, in my opinion, severely flawed, a plan that cost us men, not clones!” He ripped off his helmet, not caring if Krell saw the pure rage etched into his skin. “Men!”</p><p>He let out a breath, settling back into a calm(er) state of mind. “As sure as it is my duty to remain loyal to your command, I also have another duty, to protect these men.” The childish dream that Krell would see the error of his ways was just that: a childish dream, but Rex still wished, wished for change, a change he knew wouldn’t come. But he still had to try. </p><p>“You have a spark of tenacity, Captain. I’ll give you that.” <em> Well, that’s something, </em> he supposed. “I know that I don’t command like the Jedi you’re used to serving, certainly not like General Skywalker. But I have my way. It may be difficult, but these are difficult times.” <em> I’ll say. </em>“And it’s proven effective. I suppose your loyalty to your men is to be commended. They seem to admire this. That’s important to an effective commander. All right, Captain Rex, your opinion has been noted. Dismissed.”</p><p>Rex was partly proud of that accomplishment, even if it ended making only a slight change in the future. It was better than nothing, he’d take what he can get. However, he was also filled with dread by this. The way Krell had worded his little speech almost made Rex wonder if he had an ulterior meaning lying hidden in those words.</p><p>“I think he almost complimented you.”</p><p>Rex released a huff of air. “Uh, it’s hard to tell.”</p><p>He braced himself and finally braved a look at Tano. She looked stressed, and a little pale, but alright all things considered. She met his gaze and gave him a timid nod before rejoining her master. </p><p>Rex allowed himself a small smile, but not before it was cut short. A ringing filled his ears and the ground shook. They were under attack. Again. Once more the Umbarans gathered about, taking them out from trees and hiding  behind various plants.</p><p>“The Umbarans must’ve regrouped for a counterattack. Everyone, we must hold this position!”</p><p>Fives took aim beside him, annoyance evident in his stance. “You think General Krell still intends on taking the capital using this strategy?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I’ll get back to you on that if we survive this battle.” His words were grim but true. A sad reality of war. </p><p>He only hoped that their efforts weren’t in vain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Light In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode 2 of the Umbara ARC: The General (part 1)</p><p>Please read both beginning and ending notes! (Beginning notes include warnings and disclaimers, ending notes include notes about the chapter itself.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! Panic attack incoming, (when the chapter first switches to Ahsoka’s POV.) you have been warned. I’m not the best judge at how bad panic attacks are because I myself believe mine are usually quite minor, but I have no legitimate way to judge just how major or minor they are, so I’m making a not-so-educated guess. I think Ahsoka’s in this chapter is leaning towards the worse side, but again, I have no proper way to tell. Thanks for reading, please stay safe.</p><p>(Disclaimer: I did not create/nor do I own Star Wars (The Clone Wars), or the characters in this fic (other than OC’s) I’m simply a fan stomping around on the Lucas Films playground.)</p><p>Note! I did not come up with certain parts of the dialogue. Part of it comes from the second episode of the Umbara Arc: The General, Season 4, episode 8 of Star Wars The Clone Wars. (Thank you subtitles) The only thing that’s mine is the idea. I don’t own Star Wars (as stated above) nor the characters or original storyline. I can not take credit for those lines of dialogue. Thanks (and yes, Patch and Talon are OC’s.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex wanted to cry. He didn’t of course, showing emotion was not a luxury he could afford right now, but that didn’t mean that the myriad of emotions he held weren’t threatening to spill out of him at any moment. Was he at his tipping point? No, not yet, but he was certainly getting there, little by little.</p><p> </p><p>Everytime he thought that he had seen everything the Umbarans had to offer, they managed to surprise him, whether that be through another wave of attackers or a new piece of technology. For the most part, he’d managed to tune out the sounds of his brother's screams, (he didn’t think he’d be able to get through this if he didn’t) but that didn’t stop the overwhelming stench of death that floated about the battlefield. It made him sick. Body after body hit the floor, people Rex probably knew leaving this realm to join another. In this moment, he was glad he couldn’t decipher their faces.</p><p> </p><p>The captain cursed his poor human vision, desperately wishing it would adjust to the darkness already. He couldn’t tell if any of his shots were hitting, nor how much damage they were doing to the enemies’ ranks. </p><p> </p><p>A spacecraft flew overhead, mere feet above their heads. Blaster bolts rained skywards in a fleeting attempt to damage the ship. Needless to say, the effort was in vain. <em> Blast it all. </em> What he wouldn’t give for a Jedi to be fighting beside them right now instead of standing around doing nothing like <em> some people. If Skywalker was here- </em>no, thinking about the what if’s right now was no good, it wasn’t going to get anyone anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the ship turned tail and fled, leaving the men in the dust. Rex wished he was relieved by the fact that they now had one less problem to deal with, but it just didn’t sit right with him. That ship wasn’t going to be gone for long, the Umbarans were thirsty for blood, they weren’t just going to flee when they clearly had the upper hand. Rex wasn’t going to wait around for death to take them all, not if he had anything to say about it.</p><p> </p><p>“We have got to move before those fighters come back.”</p><p> </p><p>He had only just got the words out before someone- Fives, it was definitely Fives, was calling out to him. <em> What now? </em>“Rex, over here!”</p><p> </p><p>With a few others following closely behind, he made his way steadily over to the ARC trooper. It didn’t take long to realize why his brother had frantically called him over- wounded were scattered left and right, the threat of being overrun rather apparent. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesse, take the right flank. Dogma, take the left flank,” he barked out, not bothering to check if the men had followed through with the orders as he took his stance and began firing. The groans of the injured filtered through his ears before someone, presumably Kix, dragged them away to safer grounds. He could just barely catch the shouts coming from Krell and Kenobi as they talked via commlink, however, the conversation was cut short as a desperate call rang through the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Incoming! Incoming!”</p><p> </p><p>Mere feet made up the distance between Rex and the explosive, the force of it threatening to sweep him off of his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Get down! Get down!”</p><p> </p><p>He dropped to the ground, subconsciously scanning the field in the wake of the bombs’ destruction. He spotted Tano nearby, trying to help Kix pull away a wounded soldier. When the coast was clear, he cautiously got to his feet and approached the Besalisk Jedi.</p><p> </p><p><em> “If you could capture that airbase, it will sever the capital’s supplies, allowing the rest of our forces to move in.” </em> The suggestion was from the static image of Kenobi, and while it was a good idea, it frustrated the Captain to no end. If things were going to continue to be the way they currently were, then ‘you’ meant all of the clones combined with no Jedi assistance. Hells, all Krell did was stand around and watch everything unfold from the sidelines. At the very least, his Padawan made efforts, although those efforts were usually cut short from her masters’ interference.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see to it that the airbase is placed under our control.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Remember General Krell, the entire invasion depends on your battalion.” </em>Rex had to suppress a shudder at “your battalion”. He did not belong to this Jedi, his loyalties lay with his brothers, Skywalker included.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Rex, have those coordinates mapped and all troops ready to move out immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes General.”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a hefty sigh as soon as Krell was out of earshot. This was going to be a long campaign.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>———————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The trek was long and monotonous, a horrible combination, really. The men were growing weary, having not had a break in a long, long time. Ahsoka wished she could help, they’d need their strength for later after all, but… but Krell… Admitting that she was concerned for the safety of the 501st painted an even larger target on her back. She essentially already had a death sentence, there was no use in shortening her already probably short life.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you injured?” Ahsoka jumped before inwardly cursing her lack of awareness. Before her stood Captain Rex, and despite the fact that his helmet was on, she could almost picture the wary concern painted on his face.</p><p> </p><p>She could’ve simply responded with a no, but she was just so <em> tired. </em>Too tired to talk, and certainly too tired to worry about Krell hearing her right now. So instead, she quirked an eyebrow (marking) up in curiosity, wishing for him to elaborate.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully he got the hint. “You seem to be falling behind a bit. Just wanted to make sure you hadn’t got hurt, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face scrunched at the nickname before she paused. <em> Oh- </em>she had fallen behind. The two of them were currently at the very back of the battalion. She cursed herself silently once more. She should be leading up at the front, not sulking around from behind. She could only hope her master wasn’t upset with her. Then again, would he even have noticed or cared about her disappearance?</p><p> </p><p>Upon reassuring him that she was alright and not injured, (through the use of GAR hand signals) she had expected him to wander back off to join his brothers, but instead, he remained by her side. She was caught a bit of guard by this, but at the same time, the company was welcomed. It was nice. Too nice. <em> This is a clone Ahsoka, you aren’t supposed to be getting all buddy buddy with them, </em> the warped part of her mind hissed at her. <em> But they aren’t </em> doing <em> anything, hells, they aren’t even talking right now, so, she isn’t </em> really <em> doing anything wrong, right? She can’t get in trouble for something she isn’t doing, right? </em>The other half of her questioned. </p><p> </p><p><em> Remember what happened last time? Remember Patch? And Talon? And- </em> She wished she hadn’t remembered. Memories she had long fought to keep down, locked in a corner of her mind, all flooded to the surface at once, attempting to choke her with grief and guilt. Images flashed, burning into her eyelids as if she were there right now. All she could see was <em> blood- (blood, blood, blood, </em> everywhere) bodies, empty faces of those she <em> knew </em> once upon a time- and it was <em> her fault. </em> She- she couldn’t think, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t <em> breathe- </em> she was choking, she can’t breathe, <em> can’t breathe, can’t breathe, can’t breathe- </em></p><p> </p><p>“Tano!”</p><p> </p><p>Two gentle hands lay on her shoulders, steadying her as she gasped for air. They were way behind everyone else now, so Rex’s panicked shout had <em> thankfully </em>gone unheard. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, breathe with me. Can you do that? Just focus on my breathing.” His words were so gentle and kind, and when she finally met his gaze, she was met with soft, warm, welcoming eyes, like a field of flowers shining brilliantly as the sun set on a meadow. She felt safe.</p><p> </p><p>She did as she was told and concentrated on matching her breaths to his, each intake of air and exhalation, until it was all evened out. The first feeling that washed over her was relief, then dread, and then finally <em> exhaustion. </em> Sure, she was glad to not be so wrapped up in <em> those </em>thoughts, but she just- didn’t have the energy to deal with this right now.</p><p> </p><p>“M’sorry.” The words were quiet, even more so as she let her head droop and her shoulders sag. Ahsoka let him keep her upright, too tired to be embarrassed by her lack of shame.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you apologizing for?” The way he conveyed his words seemed causal and sincere, but hints of panic still colored his tone. She wondered if she was the first Jedi he’d ever seen have a meltdown. <em> Oops.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Freaking out.” Her voice was slurred with the effort to stay awake, her knees feeling like jello beneath her.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, her pride now beginning to be back in tact. Not used to the attention, this was awkward for her to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>The commanding edge of his tone made her eyes snap up to meet his.</p><p> </p><p>“First off, you have no reason to apologize. If anything <em> I </em>should be apologizing.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka frowned at that, brows furrowing, puzzled. “I was the one who set you off, right?” He explained. “I should have known better.”</p><p> </p><p>She could feel her eyes widening as she took in what he was saying. She shook her head furiously. “No, no, you didn’t cause,” she gestured to herself, “all that, I swear. And even if you did, how could you have known better?”</p><p> </p><p>He shifted slightly, looking a bit off put. “Well, I’ve noticed you’re rather… jumpy. I should have been more cautious I suppose.” He shrugged, emphasizing his uncertainty. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the fact that they were both feeling rather awkward, at least she could say she was definitely awake now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>———————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A somewhat uncomfortable silence settled between the two, and to make matters worse, it was only then that Rex realized he still had his hands on her shoulders. He murmured a sheepish ‘sorry’, pulling his hands away suddenly, letting them settle stiffly at his sides. </p><p> </p><p>“We uh, we should probably try to catch up with the others now,” he suggested, hoping to escape the atmosphere that was growing more unpleasant by the second.</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p> </p><p>And so the pair set off, walking at a slow but steady pace. No need to rush when they weren’t in combat after all, and while Rex hated to leave his men alone with Krell, he was sure they could handle themselves. Most of his brothers had at least <em> some </em>common sense. Besides, he figured that the more of a break Tano got right now, the better.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>He had to admit, he was surprised to hear her speak again. Rex had expected her to stay silent the rest of the way, she wasn’t much of a talker after all. Her voice was still as quiet and hoarse as before, but it was welcomed all the same. He could do with some pleasant (and not awkward) conversation right now. “For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For keeping me company, checking on me, calming me down,” she listed each thing off on her fingers for emphasis, “ya know, all that.” She then gave him an awkward and small, but bright smile. He liked that smile, it suited her.</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a light smile of his own before responding. “Of course, you’re working with us now, we aren’t going to leave you behind.”</p><p> </p><p>The light in her eyes dimmed a bit at that, leaving Rex to wonder if he said something wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>He almost stopped, right then and there. <em> Why? What does she mean? </em>“What do you-?” He never got to finish his sentence as she began talking, fast paced and rambly, as if she was afraid she wouldn’t get the chance to utter another word.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you care? I mean, you aren’t supposed to care about me like I’m not supposed to care about you...so why?” The fact that she looked genuinely lost and confused was like a bullet to the heart. A frown overtook his face before he could stop it.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean we “shouldn’t care”? Who put that in your head?” He shouldn’t have bothered to ask. The answer was pretty obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Krell.</p><p> </p><p>As if that Jedi couldn’t get any worse. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, suddenly feeling really kriffing tired. “Sorry, I just… the thought that we shouldn’t care about each other or look out for each other… I guess I just can’t understand it.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “I used to not understand. I… I still don’t entirely get it, but I still have to pretend like I do, even if it hurts sometimes.” She shuddered at that, and Rex couldn’t help but wonder if there was another meaning to her words that he was unable to fully comprehend.</p><p> </p><p>“Does Krell really treat his men that bad?” Her silence was the only answer he needed. However, there was something pricking him at the back of his mind: a nagging thought that never seemed to leave him be, that is of course unless he finally gets an answer. He only hoped he wasn’t overstepping by asking. “And what about you?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him quizzically, not understanding quite what he was asking. “I mean, how does Krell treat you?” She looked away, refusing to meet his gaze. That already on its own was enough to set off warning bells, but he remained quiet, patiently awaiting a response, if one ever came.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>———————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka hadn’t expected, nor had she been prepared for him to ask something like that. She wasn’t sure if she could answer, and if she did, what would she say? Honestly, she didn’t know the answer herself. There was a cold, steadily growing knot at the very pit of her stomach, like a sprouting seed. Everytime it grew a little more, it seemed to break away the chains wrapped around her mind, bit by bit. Was it a good thing or a bad thing? She did not know. It made her wonder if every teacher was like Krell. She wasn’t sure. In the beginning his treatment towards her seemed so wrong and concerning, but by now it was simply what she had grown used to.</p><p> </p><p>One thing that Krell seemed to rely on heavily was the notion that Ahsoka wouldn’t dare utter a word to anyone else about what went down during missions: who died, the amount of not-so-accidental scars she would return with, the severity of injuries that were frequently brushed off as if they were just paper cuts- she could go on and on. But- in the end, he was right. He was always right. No one would believe her. She knew this- because he was a <em> good </em> jedi. He followed the rules to a tee, he did what he was told, he remained faithful to the code they abided by ( <em> or so she thought </em> ), and he always, <em> always, </em>got the job done. So of course anyone would believe the perfect image that Krell displayed rather than a child. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, back in the beginning when she had been so unsure of everything, she <em> had </em>tried to say something. It didn’t end well. It wasn’t exactly something she wanted to remember.</p><p> </p><p>She brought herself back to her current predicament. <em> What was the best course of action? What should she say and how should she say it? What was the safest route? </em> But these questions only brought more. <em> Do most Jedi act like Krell, or is it just him? If she says something, will he find out? Is her situation really that bad? </em> I mean sure, anytime she stepped out of line she got hurt, but it was usually because she <em> deserved it. </em>So it must be normal, right? Right? </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka couldn’t tell who she was trying to convince anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>She internally cringed at the response. She said it so nonchalantly, (<em> too nonchalantly) </em> as if she was completely unbothered, when in reality, she was lost. <em> Very </em> lost. Rex seemed so bothered by it all, leading her to believe that something was wrong, but Krell’s behaviors and ways of teaching was all she knew. She just… didn’t understand. Maybe it <em> wasn’t </em>normal, but if it’s not then has her whole life been nothing but a massive lie? Ahsoka had thought every Padawan bore scars like hers, but maybe that’s not true. Maybe. There’s always that possibility.</p><p> </p><p>She decided to gauge Rex’s reaction to her response, and was not surprised in the slightest to see he didn’t look even a bit convinced. <em> But if Krell catches on that Rex thinks something is wrong here, then… </em>No. She had to convince him.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, I mean it. Everything is fine.” She wished her voice wasn’t so damn shaky.</p><p> </p><p>His expression remained unchanged, making her rather unnerved. He sighs a bit, not out of frustration she thinks, but rather exhaustion. <em> She can’t say she blames him.  </em> “Ok, I believe you.” <em> No you don’t. </em> “Just…” he pauses, hesitant. “If you have a problem or you need someone to talk too, don’t hesitate to ask one of us, ok?” The offer surprised her a great deal. I mean- he gave off a kind and caring demeanor, but for him to outright offer his support like that… it was nice. She appreciated it. Although, it did still make her nervous knowing that he thinks there’s a problem, <em> which there isn’t. </em> But it’ll be ok. He <em> said </em>he believes her, so he probably won’t say or do anything, right? Yeah, it’ll be fine…</p><p> </p><p>It’ll be fine.</p><p> </p><p>She just nods, not really able to formulate a proper response. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>———————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the walk had been in complete silence, and while it wasn’t wholly uncomfortable, it wasn’t exactly pleasant either. Their conversation had created a bit of a tense atmosphere, and neither had the courage to break it. It didn’t take too long to catch up to the battalion, and thankfully it seems Krell had been too wrapped up in the task at hand to notice their disappearance. Fives, however, most certainly took note of their lack of presence, much to Rex’s dismay. </p><p> </p><p>Tano had made her way up towards the front, leaving the Captain behind with a rather curious ARC Trooper. Rex sighed, knowing that he was in for a real treat.</p><p> </p><p>“So Cap’ where did you and the Padawan go?” </p><p> </p><p>He glared at Fives before remembering he had put his helmet back on. “Fives, whatever it is you’re thinking, just stop.”</p><p> </p><p>The other trooper held up his hands in mock surrender. “Woah, woah, woah, sir, I was just curious is all.” Slightly under his breath he also added, “she just seems a bit off, I just want to know if she’s ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex nodded, suddenly feeling guilty for his outburst. Perhaps Fives deserves more credit than he gives him for. He figured Tano would appreciate keeping her incident between the two of them, but… the more people who knew, the better. Maybe he wouldn’t tell Fives the whole story, but he would at least share somethings so he could get an idea about this whole situation. It was better than nothing. At the very least he should tell Kix everything, the medic would know what to do more than Rex after all. “She was slowing down, so I just wanted to make sure she wasn’t injured or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was she?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “No, but I think she’s a bit shaken. She didn’t look too good.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives nodded. “I get it. I’m glad you talked to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Now that peaked Rex’s interest. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I think she could really use someone to talk too.” He shrugs. “Out of all of us, you’re probably her best bet.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex’s eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairline. It was high praise, and he wasn’t sure exactly how much he deserved it. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>His brother glared at him. “Yes, really. You’re always the one helping Kix calm down shinies after nightmares, or Skywalker when he’s having one of his moments, or the wounded men after a hard battle. You know how to pick and choose your words and you’re careful not to overstep boundaries as best as you can. If you aren’t the best person for this job, then I don’t know who is.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex wasn’t exactly a sentimental man, but he had to say that Fives’ speech had definitely touched his heart. “Thank you, I hope you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>A hand pat his shoulder. “I hope so too, brother.” And with that, Fives walked off to talk with Jesse, leaving Rex with his thoughts. Next best course of action: have a brief chat with Kix, and then discuss plans with Krell. So he did just that. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kix, got a minute?”</p><p> </p><p>The medic nodded and passed off an injured soldier he was helping carry  to one of the junior medics. “Yessir, what can I do for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“First off, how are the men?” His battalion was of utmost importance, and he needed to do his best to ensure their health and safety, even in these difficult times.</p><p> </p><p>Kix sighed. “They’re… fine, but the conditions we’re dealing with certainly aren’t helping anyone. That, and we’re racking up a lot more wounded than usual.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex shook his head. He’d figured at such, but for his medic to seem so stressed when he was usually calm and collected, well, it was just unnerving. “Understood, I’ll see what I can do.” He knew much couldn’t be done, but taking a shot would be worth it if it got results in the end. “I also wanted to talk to you about Padawan Tano real quick. I’m sure I’m not the only one who has noticed her… odd behavior.”</p><p> </p><p>Kix was no fool, he’d taken note of her strange mannerisms the moment she got here. Her lack of speech, the flinches, the panicking, he could go on. “Yes, I’ve taken note of it. It’s rather disconcerting. I’d like to keep an eye on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex nodded. “Me too. I’ve talked to her a little bit actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>The Captain removed his deecee’s from their holsters and subconsciously fidgeted with them as he spoke. “There’s definitely something off about Krell and Tano. I’m beginning to get to the bottom of it, but I still can’t help but feel as though we aren’t getting the full picture. She… she warned me the moment I got here, about Krell I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Kix went a bit stiff, definitely feeling on edge at that revelation. “I see. What else?”</p><p> </p><p>Rex delved into the rest of the stories he’d obtained so far, making sure to put emphasis on the more concerning bits and pieces. The more he talked, the more unsettled Kix became. When he finally finished, the medic swore under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>“This whole situation is getting worse by the kriffing second.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed,” the Captain added with yet another nod.</p><p> </p><p>Kix ran a hand down his helmeted face, releasing yet another swear. “I think we might need to consider contacting Skywalker.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex hadn’t anticipated that response. Then again, he wasn’t exactly complaining about that suggestion, he wanted his Jedi back too. </p><p> </p><p>“And…” the trooper hesitated, shifting in discomfort as he walked. “I think there may be the possibility that Tano is in more danger than she lets on. It wouldn’t surprise me if Krell’s teaching methods were just as immoral as his leading ones.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex had feared that response, but he was still left uncertain. Surely someone would </p><p>have stopped Krell from trying something, right? Right. Besides, he’s a Jedi, that surely can’t be possible… or was it? It was definitely a possibility he had to take into account, even if he didn’t like it. “I wouldn’t be surprised either, but for the sake of the argument, and out of sheer curiosity, why do you think that?” Perhaps getting another view on things would clear it all up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… the panic attacks and anxiety don’t really shock me, she’s a child in a war zone after all, but the flinching and the refusal to talk is strange. Then of course you have that warning she gave you, I wouldn’t exactly call that normal either. And my final point, the lack of caring, although for Tano it seems she cares more than she’s ‘supposed too’.” Kix’s hands curled into fists. “Jedi, or so I’ve been told,” <em> meaning whatever was said next was probably overheard from one of the many lectures Kenobi frequently gave Skywalker, </em>“are supposed to be compassionate yet not form attachments. I’m not even going to get into why that makes no sense, but I will say that Krell seems to lack that compassion, but definitely has the ‘no attachments’ aspect of the code down. Skywalker on the other hand, seems to be the other way around, no complaints there though. Point is, judging by what I’ve seen, I don’t think Krell truly cares about Tano, nor does he have her best interests in mind. Her compliance to his unreasonable demands say it all.”</p><p> </p><p>It made sense to him, and it all definitely seemed plausible, but… Rex hopes it’s untrue, not just for Tano’s sake, but because if it is true, then they had a problem on their hands that <em> none of them </em>are capable of dealing with.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>They eventually reached a small plateau where they could overlook the landscapes, and also provide a short, but much needed rest for the men. Rex, having gone up to join Krell and Tano, took a brief moment to collect his thoughts and assess the situation. Considering the circumstances, things weren’t going to great, but hopefully, <em> hopefully, </em>all would work out. And, if it doesn’t then they at least have a backup plan to fall back on: contacting Skywalker. He did not know how easy or difficult that would be, nor the consequences for that if Krell ever caught word of the contingency operation, but it was a risk he and the men were willing to take. </p><p> </p><p>Fives handed him a pair of macrobinoculars, allowing him to scan the horizons below them. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s a base there, all right. And it’s heavily guarded. At least three tank divisions, plus guns,” he relayed, hoping Krell would come up with at least a half decent plan that <em> wasn’t </em>a sucide mission. But of course, that hope died the moment the Besalisk opened his large mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll advance along the central gorge and engage their forces in a full-forward assault.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex took another look about, taking note of the path. It didn’t look too good. “The gorge is narrow, sir. We’ll only be able to move our platoons in single squads. Perhaps a closer recon will tell us if there’s a more secure route.” It was wishful thinking that Krell would even take his suggestion into account, but the safety of his men, his brothers, was on the line, so at the very least, he had to <em> try.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan and the other battalions are holding off the enemy right now while they wait for us to take this base. We don’t have time to look for a more secure route.”</p><p> </p><p>A glance at Tano told him that arguing would only lead to losing what little standing he had, so he kept quiet, no matter how badly it felt to do so. “Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>The men weren’t going to like this, and he can’t say he did either. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Removing his helmet, he began relaying the strategy. He knew there was going to be some type of backlash, but taking a look at the Togruta who stood tight-lipped and uneasy at his side, he knew that he had to do as he was told. Comply and deal with it. <em> He tried to bury his own feelings as well as the thoughts that buzzed around the base of his skull whispering warnings.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“All right, listen up. We’ll assemble the squads into two divisions. We’ll move straight up this gorge towards the airbase at the far side,” he explained, gesticulating all the while.</p><p> </p><p>“The casualties are going to be high,” came the response from Kix.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Krell trying to get us killed?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I wasn’t sure that Krell was crazy before, but now I’m positive,” Jesse added, waving his helmet around with poorly concealed anger.</p><p> </p><p>“We had to retreat from the capital because the General pushed a flawed strategy. Now this?” That was Fives speaking.</p><p> </p><p>Hardcase hefted his blaster, an unseen smile most certainly spread across his face. “I don’t know. Could be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I for one agree with the general’s plan.” <em> Of course you do Dogma, </em>Rex grumbled internally. “We’re running out of time, and this is the best option.”</p><p> </p><p>“No recon? No air support? We don’t know what we’re up against. They have weapons we’ve never seen before.” Jesse argues back, making some pretty good points if he did say so himself.</p><p> </p><p>However, he looked to his side, the Padawan’s presence reminding him of why complying might be in their best interests. Might be, he still was unsure of it all. “A few of General Skywalker’s plans seemed reckless too, but they worked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but General Skywalker is usually leading his men up in the front,” <em> true, </em> “not bringing up the rear like General Krell. A full-forward assault would leave us too exposed.” <em> Also true.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Chatter broke out among the crowd of gathered troopers. Uncertainties floating through the air. He turned to the ARC trooper, knowing he was well respected among the rowdy bunch that was the 501st. If he was to get a point across, it was best to start with him. “Fives.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked off to the side a bit, far enough away where no one else could hear, but close enough where they could be there in an instant if there was a problem.</p><p> </p><p>“It would help if you’d ease their minds.” And that was true, it would help, but Rex still couldn’t help but feel wrong for suggesting such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you mean coax them into following another one of Krell’s suicide missions? We lost a lot of men last time.” Rex winced. For how difficult and problematic Fives could be, he was almost always accurate with his points. This time was no different.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he had to push on, and not just for his sake. “Krell May do things differently, but he is effective in getting them done. He’s a recognized war hero.” He honestly couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“He may have had some victories, but have you seen his casualty numbers? More troopers have been killed under his command than anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex <em> knows </em> that. It’s one of the first things he recalled when he tried to recollect any memory he had on the General. But again, Rex had someone else he had to look out for right now. He didn’t want Tano’s safety to come at the cost of his brothers, but this was a delicate situation, whether or not the suspicions surrounding the General are true or not. <em> Something </em>is going on, and that’s what matters. And at the end of the day, clones are supposed to protect their Jedi. He cared for his brothers immensely and wanted to protect them to the best of his abilities, but he had to remember that war and protection was what they were bred for, even if it did sting that that was all they were reduced too.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the price of war Fives. If that won’t calm your mind, then at least take Tano into account.” He spared a glance at said person. “Me and Kix think that she could potentially be in danger, and I don’t want us upsetting the General to lead to a potentially worse situation on her part. Do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Fives’ eyes widened. “I- I do understand, but Rex-“</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But we need to keep that in mind. I don’t like this anymore than you do, but until we know the consequences of our actions <em> for certain, </em>then I don’t think challenging Krell is a risk we can afford to take. It’s not just our lives on the line anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to leave, but was stopped as a hand grabbed his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think blindly following orders will save her?” </p><p> </p><p>“No. But until we know what we’re dealing with, what choice do we have?”</p><p> </p><p>Fives shook his head. “Rex, we can't continue on like this, the cost is too high. I want Tano to be safe as much as you do. She’s a kid, she doesn’t deserve to be wrapped up in all of this, but we can’t just forget about each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex sighs. “I’m not forgetting. Listen, if we survive this and things continue on as they are now, I’ll try to contact Skywalker, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Fives nodded. “Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>He could only hope it wouldn’t get to that point. But of course, everytime Rex dared to hope, everything had to turn to banthashit.</p><p> </p><p>He supposed he’d just have to wait and see.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, here’s a few end notes</p><p>* the spacing of the paragraphs are different from the last chapter. This is because I always write up my Fics on Notes before I put them here, that way I have a copy just in case. When I copied the last chapter here, I didn’t like the way the spacing looked, so I fixed it. I didn’t do that this chapter because I’m really tired and too lazy. Sorry.</p><p>* My apologies for word repetition, especially towards the second half. At the time I’m writing these notes, I just finished the chapter and it’s 2:27 AM. I need to go to bed.</p><p>* I also wish to apologize for having the characters thoughts and opinions on the situation being so back and forth. Again, I’m too tired and lazy to fix it. Will I regret that later? Eh, probably, but it is what it is.</p><p>* All these characters need hugs, Dogma included, Krell excluded. I’m a monster for making them suffer, I know, but writing angst is fun.</p><p>* That’s about all I got, hope you enjoyed.<br/>Stay safe y’all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A conclusion is made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! Another chapter! Sorry it took so long, writer’s block is a tough case to crack. The majority said that they would prefer a shorter chapter now, so here it is! I hope you like it. Hopefully it’ll be back to your regularly scheduled program next time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rex was concerned. Well, in truth he was far beyond the point of mere concern, but he made an effort to shove his worries aside in honor of keeping up his calm facade. The men needed their Captain to be level-headed and steady now more than ever. But still, as he crawled through the overgrowth of the plateau, he couldn’t help but run scenarios in his head, over and over again. It was almost a necessity, the knowledge of every possible outcome, the potential casualty rates, the chances they make it off of this hell spawn of a planet alive- he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know, even if the thoughts circling his brain in a cycle of endless torment was slowly driving him to insanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did his best to silence his thoughts as the viewpoint drew nearer. Once in position, Rex grabbed the set of macrobinoculars on his person, and scoped out the area, using the high ground to his advantage. “Is everyone clear on the plan?” Although Rex was sure Fives was in his corner on this, he had to be certain. There was no room for error anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hardcase?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fives? You clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ARC Trooper’s response wasn’t as definite as he would have liked, but he decided that at this point it’d be better to just take what he could get. “All right, get in your groups. Let’s move out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hustled to their feet, rushing off to finish preparations and sort out the minor last-minute details.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, the trek began. The eerie mist that settled along the planet's surface made his skin crawl. It was something the captain was sure that he would never get used to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everybody stay alert. Fingers on the trigger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not one man in that moment needed to be told twice. They’d all witnessed first hand what this place was capable of. And it was not pleasant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex had been running scenarios through his head once more before being alerted by one of the men commenting on the spooked wildlife flying overhead. That was not a good sign. Not at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, a rumbling shook the earth, causing a small panic amongst the men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud crash, and from the ground sprang a tall, worm-like creature made of spurring mechanisms that loomed above them all menacingly. Blaster bolts were launched at the beast, but it was a feeble attempt: it’s outer shell proving to be a rather tough opponent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex knew they must act quick, for the Umbarans technology had already proven itself to be a large, and deadly threat. As if to make said point, bodies began to fall, one by one, as if they were just a bunch of dominoes waiting to be knocked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To make matters </span>
  <em>
    <span>even better, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a second monster burst out from its hiding place, curious to see what new toys had come to toil in its playground. Chaos ensued, and for just a moment, Rex felt his breath stop as he took in the hopelessness of it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s head is ray shielded.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “We need rocket launchers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. Right! He shook his head. If he was to die here, then he might as well make sure that he and his men go out honorably, not by just standing there presenting themselves as snacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mayday! Mayday! Rex, we need rocket launchers, now!” Fives screamed over the comms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to the small group of troopers by his side who were patiently awaiting his orders. “Get those rocket launchers down there,” he instructed with a jab of his finger. “Move it, troopers!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He too made his way closer, ready to assist where possible. He could just barely make out Kix running to and fro, taking the wounded when he could and where he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go. Go, go, go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep moving! Keep moving!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time was of the essence, and as of now, their time was slowly running out. The reminder of it was a nagging thought at the back of his head, and no matter how desperately he wished to diminish it for the sake of focus, it refused to leave him be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blast was fired, hitting its mark as the explosion ripped it open. One by one, sections of the beast tore itself apart, leaving a skeleton of what it once was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone regroup, now! Take cover!” He barked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move it! Move it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found refuge behind the bases of the trees, taking comfort in the temporary cover it provided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re safe for the moment. They’ll be coming around any second. Bring up the launchers. Spread detonators along that corridor,” he ordered, gesticulating with his arms and fingers as he did so. “Trap then into the bottleneck. We’re going to blow those things sky high.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rush was made for bombs as they all took up  their positions, awaiting the right moment to strike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here they come,” came the warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Come on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right over here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they waved the creatures over towards their direction, Rex allowed himself a small smile at the utter ridiculousness of it all. It was a funny sight to see, truly, perhaps less so given the circumstances, but still. The men's limbs were flailing about haphazardly as they screeched like a bunch of lunatics in an attempt to call the beasts over. Perhaps if it were not a war zone, he may have even found himself laughing at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought his focus back to the task at hand, watching as the beast drew nearer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait for it- wait for it- wait for it- now! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pushed down on the button and watched in silent glee as the metal monsters burst into flames, smoke arising into the dark skies as if a signal of their genius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex leapt, feeling the heat of the blast on his back as the force of it propelled him ever so slightly forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got ‘em!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got ‘em!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That they did. “Good job. Alright, let’s move out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The wreckage left behind was a truly wonderful sight to see, it brought a joy to him that he simply could not explain. Perhaps it was because it meant that it was yet another battle won? Or maybe it was the fact that these savages could no longer harm his brothers? He did not know, nor did he care to know. He just breathed it all in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood before one of the fallen victims, watching as the lights flickered on and off. “That one's still got some juice in it. Waste it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another rocket was launched, bringing a satisfying final blow to the machine. Out came an Umbaran, wreathed in smoke and glass shards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No juice left in him either.” With two shots, he too was finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as one of the men scurried after some of the wildlife, raining fire on it for fun. He himself could not find the appeal in such games, but he shrugged it off as post battle jitters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, keep moving.” He turned his head to see Kix, gun still poised at the scattered remains below. “Hey, Kix, leave it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence that followed it all was… unsettling, to say the least. It left him feeling cold and empty, as if a part of his very soul had been ripped out of his body. Yet still, he persisted, taking out his macrobinoculars once more and surveilling the area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got a problem.” That of course, was an understatement. Yet another mass weapon of destruction had come to rear its ugly head. This time, it was almost a crab-like creature, with a rounded head, long spindly legs, and a long gun right smack dab in the middle, posing a threat to them all. And of course, there were multiple. Because obviously just one wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fall back! Fall back now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The energy of the blasts threatened to singe the troops alive, a death that would certainly be painful. Quick, yet painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To add to Rex’s problems, his comm began to go off, a call that was undoubtedly coming from Krell. Great. Just great. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Exactly what I need right now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He grumbled sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Captain, continue your attack.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he insane? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Scratch that, it wasn’t a question of </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Krell insane, it was a question of </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>insane he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced about the area. Needless to say, what he saw was… not good. “Sir, we’re overpowered. We need reinforcements.” He knew that that statement would certainly garner a great deal of flack, but he had no time to be concerned by it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The rest of the battalion is holding the entrance to the gorge, Captain. They’re guarding it so your troops can break through to the airbase.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any response the Captain may have had was instantly cut off by a nearby explosion. At this point, reinforcements weren’t a question, they were a necessity. Why couldn’t Krell </span>
  <em>
    <span>see that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>them to fail?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, we can't possibly-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You must stand your ground. Do you read me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could do was stare blankly at his wrist, watching in a mix of pure unbridled rage and horror. Both of those feelings, however, began to melt away into a cold sort of numbness as the knowledge of the fact that there is nothing he can do settles in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, this is it, huh? This is what it’s come to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Captain? Are you listening? Do not fall back. That is an order!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Rex made a decision. If things were this bad for a single campaign, then he shuddered to think about how Tano dealt with multiple. If they came out of this battle alive, then he would contact Skywalker. He had to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>——————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka watched in horror as wave after wave of attackers struck the 501st. Never in her life had she felt so useless… ok, that might be a lie, but this moment was certainly up there. First it was those giant worm tanks, and now it was giant crab droids. All she could do was stand by Krell’s side and watch from a safe distance from afar. For the most part, if she just lets her thoughts and feelings go numb, she can control it all, but the more the panic sets in, the harder it gets. Those men down below were the only ones who seemed to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>care </span>
  </em>
  <span>about her, even if just a little bit. </span>
  <span>They give her hope that perhaps, all the bad that has happened wasn’t just in her head. Maybe she had been right all along… maybe, just maybe, she wasn’t crazy. But with those clones impending doom washed away her hopes, and along with it, those thoughts. She was still a prisoner in her own mind, in her own body. The Jedi were right. Krell was right. Everything is fine. It’s all in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s all in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s all in-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An explosion rang out below, and once more, she felt a surge of panic seize her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling alright Padawan Tano?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem a bit… on edge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was not to be mistaken, she knew that his question was not one of concern, but was more of a warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine master Krell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bowed her head, hoping that it would convey her truthfulness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Good. Wouldn’t want to be forming attachments with lowly </span>
  <em>
    <span>clones </span>
  </em>
  <span>now would we, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Padawan?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sneered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flinched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not Master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could practically sense the twisted grin growing on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent. I do believe it would be in your best interests to know your place, as well as their’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… Master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, he leaves her alone to her thoughts, ignorant of the fact that her heart is beating out of her chest as her body is drenched in sweat. Ahsoka evens out the breaths that had been coming all too fast and short, relieved that she made it through the encounter. This time. The shark would still circle its prey, it was merely waiting for the slip up, for then, it would strike. But as of now, she was safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small group of clones approached the pair, some aboard machines, the rest on foot. “The platoons are in the formation you requested, General. Should I send them to support Captain Rex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please say yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she pleaded internally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give the order when I give it, Sergeant Appo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to cry- but she did not. She held it all in. Crying is for the weak and helpless after all- or at least, that’s what everyone always told her. Everyone mainly referring to Krell, that is. There was nothing that she could do. Nothing. Nothing at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unless…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Ahsoka made a decision. If those clones made it out of this battle alive, then she would do everything in her power to aid them from then on out. She had to. No matter the consequences. Her life was already pre planned out, and death was inevitable. If she were to die, then she might as well make sure that she helps keep the light that flickers inside of the 501st bright and burning. It was her only chance. It’s do- or die.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Be prepared for angst lol. Also, sorry for so much word and sentence repetition. It’s a bad habit I seriously need to fix. Also, sorry for constantly switching between past and present tense. Yet another bad habit haha</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I both love and hate this for a few reasons:</p><p>* my poor babies, I’m so sorry I’ve done this to you</p><p>* I like and hate what I’ve written</p><p>Hope you liked it, this took forever to write.</p><p>Stay safe y’all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>